


Caught Up In This Moment

by DoreyG



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Anal Sex, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU- oops I Said That Out Loud, Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: It'd been a long day in his balloon, flying out over the icy wilds. He was largely used to it by now, having done the trip so many times, but he would admit to being just a little weary once all was said and done. Well in need of a warm fire and a good bit of relaxation.Luckily enough for him, he reflected idly as he stroked Hester's ears and looked across at the Panserbjørn sprawled out across from him, he had his favourite travelling companion right here to help out with that. "Hey, Iorek. You wanna-?"
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	Caught Up In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



It'd been a long day in his balloon, flying out over the icy wilds. He was largely used to it by now, having done the trip so many times, but he would admit to being just a little weary once all was said and done. Well in need of a warm fire and a good bit of relaxation.

Luckily enough for him, he reflected idly as he stroked Hester's ears and looked across at the panserbjørn sprawled out across from him, he has his favourite travelling companion right here to help out with that. "Hey, Iorek. You wanna-?"

Iorek looked up at him, and he felt his heart pound in his chest as it always did when his friend examined him in such a way. But then the Panserbjørn looked amused, and lapsed further onto his back in a deliberate welcome. "Always, my friend."

He wasn't super picky, that was all the invitation he needed to make a fool out of himself. He set Hester neatly to his side, noting the approving twitch of her ears as he did so, and basically threw himself at Iorek's impressive bulk.

Iorek can't kiss exactly like a human can, they've tried a few times and it's been hilariously disastrous at best, but trial and error has revealed that they can manage a close approximation if they put some effort into it. He pressed his mouth against Iorek's snout eagerly, even extended his tongue to trace teasingly over one long fang.

Iorek wrapped his two front legs, the ones he persisted in thinking of as arms despite how inaccurate that probably was, around him the moment they came in contact. He didn't tighten them, as aware of his inhuman strength as he ever was, but he did lightly run his claws down his back. A movement that was probably meant to be a pointed tease, but that actually left light tears in the fabric.

That was alright, he had gone through many supposedly hardy garments in his years as buddies with benefits with Iorek. He laughed against the bear's snout, and then drew back as much as he could to complete the process himself. On other days he might've performed a bit of a striptease, because Iorek liked to see his skin for some unknown reason, but today he was too tired and desperate after their long journey to give a shit. He discarded his clothes haphazardly, hastily unbuttoning until he was down to the skin.

Iorek made an appreciative noise when he was naked, he really hadn't been lying about his friend liking the look of him, and dragged him back in. They kept making out in much the same way as before, desperate and haphazard and so very needy.

Before long Iorek obviously decided that they both needed a little more than filthy making out, and proceeded to bear him back to the ground with little discussion on the matter. He yelped at the cold, heard Hester laugh at his discomfort from a near distance, but in truth didn't mind all that much. He probably would've done anything at any time, to get Iorek's weight on him more often.

And this time, as with so many other times, Iorek didn't disappoint. He pinned him for a moment, letting him feel that easy strength he so lo- enjoyed, and then slid neatly down his body. He didn't have very far to go, considering their relative heights, but he still felt a flutter of anticipation as Iorek nosed at his groin.

Iorek didn't do much more teasing than that, in truth he was probably just as wound up as him after hours cooped up in a balloon. He nosed him for a moment more, and then blew out a huff of hot air over his naked skin and took him into his big bear mouth.

Authority damn, but Iorek was good with his mouth. You wouldn't expect it, considering how big and fearsome he was, but he was the only partner he'd ever had who could take him apart entirely with lips alone. He wrapped his tongue all around him at first, and then lowered his head just a little until his dick was entirely engulfed from tip to root.

He moaned, not bothering to hold back, and tangled his fingers in the thick white fur on Iorek's head. It should probably be embarrassing, to feel so undone so quickly, but the two of them were long past that point now. He gave himself over to the already growing pleasure with a certain sense of glee.

Iorek also didn’t bother to hold back. He held him in his mouth for a long moment, more to tease him than anything else, and then very slowly started to bob his head. He didn’t actually have to move it much to engulf him, even fully swallowed he wasn’t anywhere close to touching Iorek’s throat, but he managed a fairly nice motion anyway. It was something that they’d worked out over the years, a way to please the both of them instead of ending up in a mutually awkward unsatisfied mess.

And boy, did it please him. He moaned again, and dug his fingers even deeper into Iorek’s fur as the pleasure started to bubble up within him. The slow bobbing motion was exactly his favourite, enough to drive him out of his mind with very little effort. Even better, though, were the surprisingly mobile movements of Iorek’s lips and tongue.

Iorek increased the pace of his bobbing, building quickly up into a proper rhythm. He seemed to be gaining pleasure from this too, somehow, even though he wasn’t entirely sure what pleasure a great big Panserbjørn could get from a tiny human like him. He didn’t quite groan like a human did, but he gave these low growls as he moved his lips that he felt go straight through him anyway.

Maybe it was those growls, or just the knowledge that he was driving Iorek right to the edge just by lying there and being his usual charming self, but he found his orgasm rushing up on him significantly quicker than he was expecting. He felt his hips jerk, and his eyelids flutter, and his entire body tense… Which was all well and good, but he’d been hoping for this little bit of mutual stress relief to last significantly longer than a few desperate moments.

“Come on, Iorek,” he said, and yanked pointedly at Iorek’s fur. Like that was about to do anything, given their relative differences in size. “I need a little more, before you send me flying off the handle like that.”

Iorek knew what he meant, always knew what he meant after several years of doing this and several years of being acquainted beforehand, and pulled off him with a lewd pop. His eyes were a little tense, not quite nervous but most definitely thoughtful, as he peered up at him in question. “Are you sure?”

“Don’t you worry your head for a moment, Iorek,” Hester put in, from where she was now perched on the lip of the balloon basket and watching them both with interested eyes. When he’d been still dallying with humans she’d shown absolutely no interest in proceedings, but when he’d started bedding a bear she’d apparently decided to get all up in his business. “This big loon has been thinking of nothing else this past week.”

And not just the business of his lusts, which he wouldn’t have minded being shared with the world in general considering that he was no prude, but his more tender side. The hopeful, foolish secrets that he tried his very best to hide for fear of having his heart broken if he ever dared to share them. He froze for a long moment beneath Iorek’s bulk, terrified that she’d revealed too much. Iorek also stilled above him for a long moment, blinking slowly as if he was absorbing something momentous.

But no, that was apparently just a slightly longer blink than usual. Maybe Iorek had got sudden wind or something, who knew. Whatever it was, he soon rumbled a growl again and majestically shifted up his body until they were basically face to face again.

They kissed a little more when Iorek was back up there, because he liked kissing Iorek at every possible opportunity even when they had arguably better things to be getting on with. He fancied that he could taste himself on Iorek’s tongue, when the bear poked just the tip of it into his mouth, and that just made him all the more excited.

Probably too excited, to tell truth. Before long he started making impatient noises again, started rolling his body up against Iorek’s far bigger one in a pointed way. Iorek tolerated this for a second, as fondly as he’d tolerated all his other bits of weirdness over the years, and then let out a gloriously weary sigh and flipped him over in one smooth movement. He never quite forgot how strong Iorek was, but he still found it humbling every single time that strength came close to him.

Another thing he found humbling, for that matter, was how well Iorek had memorized his tastes by now. He didn’t immediately enter him, that would’ve been painful and borderline disastrous all around, but he did seem to remember that he preferred a quick preparation to something boring and thorough. As such he smoothly moved down his body again, and nosed at his ass in a rather deliberate way.

He knew what was coming, he’d memorised Iorek’s tells as well as Iorek had memorised his by now, and he couldn’t pretend that he was anything other than incredibly eager for it. He tilted his hips up with a desperate groan, and was immediately gratified when Iorek stopped his nosing and leaned in properly. The first lick was tentative, but more because Iorek was memorizing the taste of him than out of any actual hesitation.

This was quickly proven by Iorek’s next lick, which was a hell of a lot less tentative. He swiped all along his crack, thorough with his tongue, and maintained that same thorough attention from that point on. He alternated small licks with big laps, coating his entire entrance in saliva.

He was hardly opposed to this. If anything, he was the exact opposite of opposed to this. He kept arching his hips up eagerly, kept moaning up a storm, kept wriggling as desperately as possible in the hopes that the show would convince Iorek to go even further. The stimulation wasn’t quite enough to come from this, he had never been quite that sensitive in that way, but it sure was enough to drive him out of his mind with lust.

Iorek obviously noticed this, and Iorek obviously appreciated it. The tongue against his entrance got firmer and firmer, until all at once it was breaching his hole and pushing inside. Coating his insides with the same thoroughness as he’d coated his outsides, getting him ready and eager for his great big cock.

Before long, even pinned on Iorek’s talented tongue as he was, he started to get impatient again. Started to rock back against Iorek’s mouth pointedly, groan pointedly, clutch the ground pointedly, do everything he possibly could short of flipping around and giving Iorek a mouthful to his face. He knew what he wanted, and while the rimming was perfectly nice he knew full well that _what_ he wanted was to be fucked until he lost what little remained of his mind entirely.

Luckily Iorek was entirely amiable to that proposition too. He licked at him for a moment more, and then withdrew all at once. Not for long, though. Before he had time to do more than utter a breathless protest, Iorek was lining up - his big bear cock brushing over his thighs and ass before settling into position - and ever so carefully starting to push inside.

The burn was intense initially, just as it always was. The sense of fullness was so much more than it’d ever been with any human, so capable of robbing all the breath from his lungs. He breathed heavily through the borderline pain of it, the sense of it all being _too much_ , and braced his hands hard against the floor so that he had more purchase. This was something to be conquered, and he knew full well that glory waited on the other side.

Iorek slipped in as deep as he could go without causing actual damage, and then stopped to catch his own breath. He could hear that rumbling growl again, could feel it vibrating through his body, and genuinely wasn’t sure if it was meant to be words in a Panserbjørn dialect or if it was just an automatic reaction to all the pleasure that was going on. Either way, he revelled in the feeling of it as they breathed slowly in and then slowly out together.

And then Iorek drew back just a little, far enough that he almost drew out of his body altogether, and thrust back in gently enough that he wasn’t knocked onto his face but hard enough that he felt it through every inch of him yet again. 

This was what he’d been wanting all along, and he was determined to enjoy every single moment of it. He braced his hands even harder against the ground, even though his elbows were already starting to buckle under the strain, and tried to push back against Iorek as best he could without disturbing their entire balance. His cock had gone half hard during the ever difficult entrance, but soon swelled back to full mast with the feeling of Iorek moving on top of and inside him.

Iorek picked up the pace slowly but steadily, proving himself not only the most sensible Panserbjørn he’d ever met but also probably the most sensible being. He never went particularly hard, was ever careful of the risk of hurting him, but he pumped his hips at a steady speed that would’ve driven a far stronger man than him to madness. And he kept growling throughout, still that low and radiating sound that he couldn’t help but react to like a dog in heat.

He heard himself panting like a dog too, and trembling, and basically falling apart entirely in a way that probably should’ve been embarrassing but was instead absolutely glorious. He trusted Iorek with his every reaction, trusted Iorek to appreciate what he was being given instead of throwing it back in his face without a thought. He answered the growls with eager moans of his own, threw his head back and revelled in the feeling of precome already dripping steadily down his cock.

Iorek, if anything, seemed even more eager than him; and wasn’t that a fact that was going to keep him warm at night for years to come. He drove himself onwards into his body relentlessly and desperately, seeming downright hungry for every single bit of him he had to give. His growls had changed in tone now, grown sharper and more deliberate as if he really was close to saying words.

As ever, with Iorek, he was already out of his mind with pleasure just a few thrusts in. He kept his head thrown back, if only because he could see a tiny bit more of Iorek’s big white body behind him while in that position, and proceeded to continue to make an utter fool out of himself. Groaning and moaning and writhing, and all the while feeling that old familiar feeling of pure love - the love that he usually kept well hidden, buried deep in his heart for fear of it bubbling up and out and ruining everything - rise up within him, irrepressible and absolutely beautiful.

“Oh Lee,” Iorek rumbled, and he was so dazed by his own adoration that it took him a long few moments to realize that Iorek - at some point - had switched over to speaking English. “My Lee, my human. I love you so much…”

Even as the words penetrated he remained drowsy for a long moment, languid on all fours and only able to take that huge cock into his body again and again… And then his eyes found Hester, standing right on the edge of the balloon basket and staring down at the both of them with wide eyes, and thought returned to him in an almost painful flash.

He surged up fully onto all fours, no longer sagging down on his elbows and knees. He lowered his head, and then turned it sharply until he could look Iorek in his face as best as he was able. And then, in possibly the most confused tone he had ever managed, he blurted: “Excuse me, but _what_?”

It wasn’t poetry, but it did the trick. Iorek blinked down at him for a long moment, obviously just as dazed as he was, and then froze inside his body as the implication of what he’d just said obviously struck home.

“Iorek-” He said, desperate and longing and painfully hopeful all at once.

Iorek blinked down at him, and his expression should’ve been a flat mask but you didn’t fuck a guy - even a guy who was a Panserbjørn - that many times without learning how best to read him. “I said that in English, didn’t I?”

“Yup,” he said, exactly in time with Hester. Who, sensing both drama and hope all rolled into one, had finally hopped down from her perch and come to join them both on the ground.

“Oh,” Iorek said, the least eloquent that he’s ever heard him, and hesitated for a long moment more before slowly starting to withdraw from his body. “I am so sorry for allowing my feelings to get in the way of our lo- coupling. I swear to you that I didn’t mean to make this awkward, and I promise-”

“Iorek,” Hester started, for once uncharacteristically desperate. “You don’t have to-”

“Iorek,” he snapped, for once uncharacteristically _furious_. He knew that he couldn’t do much to stop Iorek, if he chose to fuck off entirely, but that didn’t mean that he had to take it lying down. Or meekly on all fours, for that matter. He groped backwards, found one of Iorek’s legs and held on as tightly as he possibly could. “If you take your fucking cock out of me now we are going to have _words_.”

He had rarely sworn around his friend before, even when they’d been in the tightest situations possible, but it seemed entirely justified at present moment. Iorek paused on top of him, hesitating for a long few seconds. The entire universe seemed to hold its breath around them.

“I’m sorry,” Iorek murmured, sounding apologetic and confused and _gloriously_ hopeful all at once. He understood that, his mind was whirling in almost the same way. “I assumed that you wouldn’t want…”

“I think we both assumed a lot,” he said, in what was probably the understatement of the century. No time to feel embarrassed about that now, though, no time to do anything except dive bravely onwards and secure what he had wanted for so long but had never thought he was going to get. “Now you keep fucking me until I lose my mind entirely, Iorek. And then, once you’re done with me…”

Iorek drew in a sharp breath. When he spoke again, his voice was slightly shaky with what he suspected was hope. “Lee?”

“Don’t leave the big goon in suspense, Lee,” Hester put in with a nudge against his clenched hand, sounding faintly amused and - under the exasperation at their idiocy - just as eager and hopeful as the both of them combined.

“Once you’re done, and my mind is a bit clearer than it is now,” he said, somehow deliberately even though his limbs were starting to shake and his internal muscles seemed unable to stop clenching around Iorek’s cock. “I’ll tell you just how much I love you in return, you big stupid bear.”

There was a long moment of silence, as this was absorbed.

“Oh, _Lee_ ,” Iorek said, as breathless as he had ever heard him, and in the next moment started thrusting again in a way that was even more uncontrolled than before. It was still gentle and careful, but somehow it seemed like all the walls had been torn down and there was only raw and unrefined love left between them.

He hardly had any sort of problem with this. He smiled, almost disbelievingly, and gave himself up to the pleasure rising between them. Joyous, in the feeling of being so very loved.


End file.
